Divine Gargoyles
The Divine Gargoyles are a deadly Warband of Chaos Space Marines whose obsession with fire is only matched by their loyalty to their patron Chaos God, the Prince of Pleasure. Pyromaniacs to the core, these monsters live to set worlds ablaze with their muilt-spectrum flamers and bring an agonizing death to all those who dare stand before them. Many of them have been blessed by their patron, not with sinewy and beautiful forms, but ones Slaanesh thought more fitting to their beastly personalities. They sprouted hideous, yet captivating wings like those of a bat. Some mutated further with long sinewy tails each ending in a deadly stinger, massive yet dexterous claws, and beastly maws filled with sharp, venomous fangs. They have become malevolence given form, pyromania given shape, these daemonic figures bring agony and pain in the name of Slaanesh and the young Dark God could not be more pleased. In honor of their "Flawless Patron" they hunt the Eldar who so stubbornly refuse Her clutches, they bathe both Imperial and Traitor alike in unholy warpfire, and tear their former brothers asunder in gory displays of cruelty and malice. History The Emperor's Light Once, many centuries ago, the Divine Gargoyles were known as the Bright Angels Chapter. Born of an unknown founding, they were still considered promising Sons of Sanguinius, as their drive to purge the unclean and honor the sacrifice of their Primarch was undoubtedly strong. But in the end, it would be their undoing. For many hundreds of years the Bright Angels cast the Emperor's light across the black void of space with their meltas and flamers. They became well known as void fairing warriors, standing more true to the title of Marine than other Chapters. But as they purged and burned away the sin of the galaxy, another, more sinister force rose up within them. The Slow Fall of the Bright Angel For most of their long history, the Bright Angels were considered fortunate. Their past was full of glory and their dedication to the Emperor iron clad. They had few incidents of the Black Rage, and the Red Thirst was comparatively rare for most of the Chapters history. But that all changed during the famous and ill fated Sacking of Bris. The world of Bris was an ancient shrine world, dedicated to the most holy God Emperor, filled with dutiful and faithful masses of Imperial citizens. But then one black day... the Dark Kin came. Like a great shroud of blades they swooped in from the stars, the Dark Eldar. The Kabal was non other than the infamous Kabal of Split Tongue, a savage band of marauders lead by the Archon known only as "Dahz Hadrari" or "The Eater of Many Voices". The Dark Eldar besiged the world, with only the loyal fraternis militia and PDF there to hold the line as millions were stolen away by the vile xenos. But hope arrived in form of the Bright Angels chapter fleet. They engaged the Split Tongue over the world, and within the ravaged cities below. Battle Brothers did battle with Kabalites, Hellions, and other eldritch horrors such as the infamous Pain Engines and Wracks. Though valiant, the Bright Angels took staggering losses at the hands of the Dark Eldar, their battle brothers outmaneuvered and slain in the tight city streets, their foes staying just out of the reach of their vengeful fires. But the worst blow came when the Dark Eldar released a deadly plague upon the planet, one that killed both man and Astartes with melting flesh and splitting skin. The bones would sprout spikes, and the lungs would fill with acid bile. Only a handful of Battle Brothers survived the dual onslaught of contagion and Kabal assaults. Watching their battle brothers die and the people of this holy world suffer brought out something in the Bright Angels that for many centuries had been suppressed through meditation and repentance. Something black and vile. It brought hate. Hate so great and pure that it burned brighter than any promethium flame. Consumed by vengeance, the remaining Battle Brothers, lead by then a young Captain by the name of Char Jager, sallied forth in a great assault. Caught off guard by the heedless ferocity of their foes, the Dark Eldar were caught uncharacteristically flat footed by the suddenness and sheer ruthlessness of the assault. Kabalites fell left and right, screaming in agony as flames tore away their flesh and charred the bone. In the end they fled, taking with them their plunder, but without most of their Kabal. The remaining Bright Angels rejoiced, and reveled in their bloody victory. Never had they felt such elation as their glorious vengeance, never had they thirsted for the blood of the xenos so greatly and had that thirst rewarded. This victory would send them down a dark path, a path that led only to the fires of damnation The Endless Pyre Following the battle the famous Captain who saved the Chapter, Char Jager, assumed the seat of the Chapter Master by a unanimous vote. Still hungry for the blood of the eldritch dogs that had so wounded the Chapter, the Chapter Master stated that he would not rest until he saw every last Eldar brought to the Emperor's flaming justice. And so it came to pass that the Bright Angels began their endless crusade. In their fanatic lust for vengeance against the Dark Eldar, they came into conflict with several other Craftworlds. Some Farseers foresaw the threat of this Chapter, and the damned path they followed. These Farseers sent forth great warhoasts to eliminate the Bright Angels, only to have them reduced to ash and ruin. Others were drawn into conflict with the Chapter by association with Dark Eldar and Corsairs, whom the Bright Angels hunted relentlessly. Even these Craftworlds, for all their great fleets and eldritch technology, were not safe from the wrath of the Bright Angels. Craftworlds Sor'Tu'La and Cehs'Ko were utterly destroyed during this period via exterminatus grade weaponry for sheltering Corsairs that had drawn the Chapters ire. And the Maiden World of Murian was razed to the ground in retaliation for Craftworld Tor'Sohs interference during an assault on the xenos world of Kurdank. All the while the Chapter delved more and more into their bloodlust and hunger. The Red Thirst grew within them, eclipsing the already growing Black Rage. A hedonistic hunger for vengeance, for recompense for the insult the Eldar race has inflicted upon them. The Web of Madness Obsession Bound Black Salvation In Her Name Weapons Tactics Unique Units Culture Recruitment Notable Conflicts Champions Char Jager, The Gargoyle Lord Char Jager was once nothing more than the child of a bosun upon the Imperial Warship The Righteous Creed, but, following the death of most of the crew following a Chaos influenced mutiny, he was rescued by an intervening force of Bright Angels. The recited the young boy who had been fortunate to live when all other members of the crew had been butchered by their corrupted crew mates. He proved himself worthy, and within a few hundred years became Captain of the 3rd Company. But in spite of his achievements and battle honors in the name of the God Emperor, he always felt something was lacking, something missing from his life of duty and honor to the Primarch. Then he found it during the Sacking of Bris. The fulfillment of his rage and bloodlust, the suffering of his enemies. It was like fine wine for the soul. When he became the Chapter Master of the Bright Angels, he unknowingly set them on the course for damnation. He and his brothers would grow to lust for the blood and screams of the Eldar, regardless of their allegiances. This madding hunger would drive the Chapter down a dark path, as their hunger for xenos blood and vengeance for their fallen grew the hold of the Black Rage and Red Thirst. Soon their hate and lust became an obsession, an addiction to the smell of burning Eldar flesh, to the sound of soulstones ground to dust between their palms. One day their madness would lead to their final undoing. The Bright Angels once again encountered their old foes, the Kabal of the Split Tongue. Spurred to rage and hunger not seen since the first battle with the Kabal, Char Jager roared for their heads. The pitched battle resulted in the Kabal attempting to escape through the Webway, only for Jager to chance them into the Webway with the aide of the Chapter's Librarium. Now, having his enemy at his mercy, Char and his demented battle brothers tore into the Kabal. One by one their ships were boarded or destroyed, and the Kabalites were ripped limb from limb with a savagery unheard of in the ranks of the loyalists. In the end, Char Jager would bite open the throat of the infamous Dahz Hadrari, drinking deep of his xenos blood and reveling in his last twitching gasps for air. But then, as the haze of ecstacy wore off, the Bright Angels realized too late the madness in their actions. They were trapped in the maze of the webway Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Slaanesh Category:Chaos